Not Who I Want One Direction
by lola51115
Summary: ONE DIRECTION FANFICTION :Harry is in love with Liam and Niall is in love with Louis but what happens when Louis loves Harry? Or is Louis just messing with people?


CHAPTER 1 - FEELINGS

Harry was so sick of it. Seriously all he ever heard these days was Larry Stylinson this, Larry Stylinson that. It wasn't even real, he had the biggest crush ever on Liam. Not that anyone in this world would ever know. Because being a part of One Direction was great and everything, but he was sick of all this Larry Stylinson stuff. He would come home after a long day of rehearsals and turn on his computer and there it was in all the reports. What was worse was the current rumors of him going around with all the older woman he has been with. These woman had forced themselves apon him and used his fame just to become more popular. But lucky for him this plan they used had back fired.

Every interview they were always getting asked about their relationship statuses and everytime they would give the same knew for a fact that Niall had the same problem as him, for Niall was in love with Louis. Not what the public would expect now is it? No It's normally Larry Or Niam. But they both knew it was never gonna be happily ever after. Sometimes while they both had these deep conversations, they would think about them to be together. But it was just too hard to do, cause one glimps of Liam and Harry's brain would officially stop working.

'Niall where are you?' Harry heard Liam shout from downstairs. Harry sighed, he loved the sound of his voice. And was so glad that no one could read his mind at the was a knock on his door and he looked up.

'Hey have you seen Niall?' Liam asked as he stepped inside his room. He just been to the Gym and boy did he look might say being covered in sweat was something that was gross but he was so turned on at that moment. He realized he zoned out and Liam was just standing there looking confused, lucky he didnt look down.

'Oh sorry no i haven't' Harry spoke while he cleared his throat and looked kind of embarrased . Liam stayed put for a few more moments, then just backed right out of the door. Harry was sick of the feelings he was having right now in his stomach. If only he could tell Liam how he felt? But he couldn't this wasn't like the movies or in the fanfictions he sometimes read. This was definetly not going to end in a happy way. In fact if he ever thought about telling Liam he'd be sure that it would result to the opposite of happy.

So while Liam searched the house for his "so called" best friend. Harry sat in his room he would have dreams that were so vivid and so real that they scared him. Sometimes he wished he could just forget about the feelings he has for Liam but that was never gonna. He had been trying forever to get rid of them, no matter what they never seemed to leave him.

Harry looked around his room and contemplated cleaning it, but he fought against it. So he grabbed his laptop and switched it on. Just as he clicked onto the internet a google alert came through. Louis confesses all about Harry it read. Harry was curious and clicked it.

OMG Harry knew he should have never clicked the link. This had to be a lie he thought to himself. But it couldn't be, cause right there on the screen Louis was confessing. As Harry watched he couldn't even comprehend much of it. So he had to watch it twice.

_The camera was focused on Louis._

_' So tell us are you currently dating anyone' The interview lady spoke. The smile that was suddenly placed on his face was almost cheeky._

_'Yes, in actual fact I am' Louis spoke clearly with the biggest smirk on his face. _

_'Really tell us who the lucky lady is then?' The intervier Lady tried to press_

_'Uhm nobody said anything about a lady? in actual fact its a boy' Louis spoke as the interviewer gasped_

_'Woah really, who is it. Do we know this person?' she said in a hushed rushed voice. Which made Louis smirk so proudly._

_'In actual fact you do, my darling is Harry. We've been dating 5 months' Louis spoke clearly causing the Interviewer to choke._

Harry stopped and couldn't watch it further. What the heck just happened he thought to himself. Rising from the bed he slammed the laptop down, and made his way out of the almost fell down the stairs as he rushed down them. He looked around the living room, and saw Niall on the couch. The next thing he noticed was the look on Niall's face, it looked close to tears. The T.V was blaring and Harry saw that Niall had just watched the Interviewer. Oh this is so bad Harry thought to himself.

'So were you ever gonna tell me' Niall said in a whisper which only broke Harry's heart further. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fix this no matter what.

'It's no true, I think it might be another one of Louis' jokes' Harry said clearly and he made his way across the room. He knew that this would be breaking Niall's heart. He sat on the couch and put his arm around the smaller boy.

'It's just so hard, you know seeing him like that. It's like he has no clue? And it hurts more, knowing he doesn't like me' Niall spoke while he was on the brink of tears. Harry didn't know what to say so he just hugged the boy harder and just sat there. Harry was on the brink of tears to, he knew how Niall felt and it was happening to him too. Just then they both heard the sound of keys being rattled from the other side of the front door. As they both looked up Louis walked in with the biggest smile on his face. He looked at the pair of them and winked. Sometimes it pissed Harry off about how inconsiderate and clueless Louis could be. Louis cleared his voice.

'I am going for a shower and I would like to speak to you Harry in my room after. So in 30 minutes my room please' Louis looked at Harry and pleaded

'Unless you want to join' He added and winked again then stormed out of the room. Harry looked over to Niall, the sight of the smaller boy broke his heart even further. Harry knew he couldn't be here at the moment without having a breakdown. So Harry stormed out of the room, as he stepped into his room he knew he would have to talk to Louis. Why the heck would Louis do that though. Harry's thoughts were so jumbled and he was so preoccupied he didn't realized 35 minutes had passed. Now or never he thought to himself as he stormed out of his room and into Louis' room.


End file.
